Jeyne Yronwood
Jeyne Yronwood was a claimant to the Blood Throne in what was known as the War of the Women in 108AA, in a bid to secure Rhoynish Law and her place as Queen. She was the eldest of two daughters borne to Cletus II Yronwood. She was known as both The False Queen and The Mad Queen ''for her cruel and terrible rule. Her brief reign was marred by corruption, executions and a weak administrative rule, demonstrating her poor ability to lead. She had her sister Gywneth married to Lord Uller, who was her only loyal lord. During her brief rule, all but Uller turned against her. When the septon of Yronwood refused to crown her, she had him executed and had Lord Uller crown her. Her reign took a turn for the worse when Lord Uller was captured and Lord Ladybright betrayed her. Though her cousin and enemy William Yronwood was killed in the Battle of the Red Dune, all but Uller was still committed to the cause of Williams younger brother Yoren II Yronwood. As men like Lord Lakes heir fled from Yronwood in the night to join Yoren II Yronwoods march to the capital, she assembled a female council, though it did not last the week. Suspecting her guards may mutiny, she put many of them to death, alongside many innocent smallfolk she claimed was committing treason. Locking herself in the Tall Tower, she told her sister she would not surrender. Gwyneth departed that night, and the False Queen did not rise, her own wrists slit by her own hand. Gywneth declared herself Queen, but half the garrison had raped her, then tossed open the gates to Yoren II. In disgust, Yoren II had the half of the garrison that raped her put to the death. The Tall Tower was forever known as the Bloody Tower. History has many claims to what happened to Gywneth, with the Citadel's ''Histories of Dorne claims she was exiled, the Yronwood made history volume The Bloodroyals, Vol.2 - William the Brave and Yoren II to Yoren III, ''claims she was forced into the Silent Sisters. While alive, William Yronwood was considered the most dangerous man in Dorne, and a brilliant commander. With his death and brothers ascension, Princess Arianne I Martell sought to invade the weak mans kingdom, only to be sent back by a strong king and unified realm. (This was due to the correspondence between Jeyne and Arianne during the war. The Principality had provided her funds for her war. In some of these letters, an elated Jeyne Yronwood writes how elated she is that William has died, and how weak and timid of a man Yoren was.) Recovered Letters between Jeyne and Arianne ''Dearest Arianne, The septon was put to the death today. He was hanged, drawn and quartered. The High Septon put an anathema on me, but when have I ever cared for the words of dogmatic men that preach nothing but falsehoods and oppression. Regardless, I have had Lord Uller preform the coronation. No doubt William will claim it is a sign. I cannot let him use this. He already has the blade. '' ''All my love, Jeyne From Arianne to Jeyne, after she sent Lord Uller and Lord Ladybright to the Princes Pass. Dearest Jeyne, I am delighted to hear of your battle plans. They are truly ingenious! No doubt the brute will fight you head on and throw safety to abandon. His lords will fall before good men like Lord Uller and Ladybright. Men who realize that the time of oppression is over in the Greenbelt. Send me word of your victory. All my love, Arianne From Jeyne to Arianne after Williams death and her defeat in the Red Mountains Dearest Arianne I cannot describe my elation upon the news of Williams death. No doubt his dour brother will claim the crown. Though Lord Ladybright was a rat lord who captured dear Lord Uller, I still believe in our victory. William was the force that kept them together. William was the strongest, most fierce man in Dorne, while Yoren is weak and timid. His Lords will surely flock to me. My victory is all abut assured. May William burn in th Seven Hells, if such things were real. All my love, Jeyne P.S: In the off chance that defeat is ever imminent, I will not surrender. Category:Queen Category:House Yronwood Category:Dornish